Opel Blitz T3.6S
The Opel Blitz T3.6S is general purpose truck in the German Army, and the most common German vehicle in Hidden & Dangerous and Hidden & Dangerous 2. Description Measuring 5.55 meters long and weighing 3,300 kilograms, the Opel Blitz is a heavy multi use transport vehicle of the German army. While it may posses no armor or armament, defensive or otherwise, it can reach speeds of up to eighty-five kilometers per hour. The Opel Blitz usually has an enclosed cargo bed for carrying troops or supplies, but an open cargo bed version allows the Blitz to carry even heavy equipment and other smaller vehicles. A second variant even mounts an anti-aircraft gun. History The Blitz was originally designed as civilian vehicle before the war, but as the German Army came into need of a tough and reliable transport vehicle, the Blitz was upgraded and the T3.6S model entered service with the German Army. Since then, it has been used by most military formations of the Wehrmacht, including the Luftwaffe and Waffen-SS. In Game Hidden & Dangerous 2 The Opel Blitz first appears during Operation Snowball - First Strike, near the road junction turning down to the German research facility. The truck is loaded with explosives, and appears to be bogged down on the side of the road. The crew are attempting the free the truck from the mud and snow. The Opel Blitz appears again during Operation Snowball - Rendezvous. The first truck is parked near to the road along the return route to the cottage. A single German soldier is near the truck, and another three somewhere nearby. Once the pilot has been located, a second truck will appear near to where the first was encountered. It is driving along the road and is fully occupied by German troops. The wreckage of several Opel Blitzs can be found along the Hamada al-Hamra road during Operation Nomad - Air Show. During Operation Nomad - Guests, another Opel Blitz can be found parked inside the Banhira Oasis, undergoing repairs. During the following mission that night, the truck is still parked in the oasis. Protecting this vehicle is one of the objectives for the mission, however, if it is destroyed, another Opel Blitz truck can be acquired from the approaching German forces. At the Daiburn Airport during Operation Nomad - Whiskey Bar, an Opel Blitz truck can be found parked in the store house at the start of the mission. A second truck, this one featuring an open load bed can be found undergoing repairs at the vehicle workshop. It cannot be operated. Three Opel Blitz trucks appear in the opening cinematic for Operation Stranger - Anthill, but do not actually appear during the mission. Two Opel Blitz trucks appear during Operation Challenger - Babes In The Woods, the first can be encountered delivering supplies to a machine gun post long the road through the forest. The second can be found parked next to the house at the other end of the forest. A single truck appears during the following mission, parked in the courtyard of Adler Castle. It is inoperable. Three Opel Blitzs appear during Operation Liberator - Billable Entry. The first can be encountered near the railway crossing, being driven by the Truck Driver, who will abandon the truck and flee at the first signs of hostility. Another truck can be found parked behind the main train station building. It appears to be carrying troops. The third truck can be found parked next to a cargo platform on the far side of the station tracks. It is stationary, but a German soldier is in the driver's seat. During Operation Liberator - Business, another Opel Blitz can be encountered carrying German troops into the saw mill opposite the Villa Lhota. The final appearance of the Opel Blitz is during Operation Liberator - Gin Send-Off. During the first phase of the mission, three trucks can be found parked along the side of the road past the German stores in the village. During the second phase, a fourth Opel Blitz can found parked in one of the roads towards the end of the main village road. Appearances Hidden & Dangerous 2 *Operation Snowball - First Strike *Operation Snowball - Rendezvous *Operation Nomad - Air Show (wreckage) *Operation Nomad - Guests *Operation Nomad - Caravan *Operation Nomad - Whiskey Bar *Operation Stranger - Anthill (cinematic) *Operation Challenger - Babes In The Woods *Operation Challenger - Estate Agent *Operation Liberator - Billable Entry *Operation Liberator - Business *Operation Liberator - Gin Send-Off Gallery Hidden & Dangerous 2 Opel Blitz cab (Liptakov).jpg|The drivers view from the cab of the Opel blitz. Opel Blitz (Alps).jpg|The Opel Blitz in the Alps. Opel Blitz (Adler Castle).jpg|The Opel Blitz in the courtyard of Adler Castle. Opel_Blitz_T3.6S_(Stamsund).jpg|An Opel Blitz loaded with explosives on the Stamsund Island. Opel Blitz Flatbed (Daiburn).jpg|A flat bed Opel Blitz at the Daiburn Airport. Opel Blitz T3.6S (driver).jpg|The driver's view from the Opel Blitz. Opel Blitz T3.6S (driver 2).jpg|The driver's view from the Opel Blitz in 3rd person mode. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 1.2).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Opel Blitz. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 1).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Opel Blitz in 3rd person mode. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 2.2).jpg|The view from the second back seat of the Opel Blitz. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 2).jpg|The view from the second back seat of the Opel Blitz in 3rd person mode. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 3.2).jpg|The view from the third back seat of the Opel Blitz. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 3).jpg|The view from the third back seat of the Opel Blitz in 3rd person mode. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 4.2).jpg|The view from the forth back seat of the Opel Blitz. Opel Blitz T3.6S (back seat 4).jpg|The view from the forth back seat of the Opel Blitz in 3rd person mode. Opel Blitz T3.6S (front seat).jpg|The view from the front seat of the Opel Blitz. Opel Blitz T3.6S (front seat 2).jpg|The view from the front seat of the Opel Blitz in 3rd person mode. Category:Vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:German Trucks Category:Trucks